Crude oil miscibility pressure with different fluids is an important parameter to optimize for enhanced oil recovery. The “minimum miscibility pressure,” or “MMP,” is an operating parameter that is useful for the successful operation of enhanced oil recovery processes such as the injection of fluids including, but not limited to, carbon dioxide, natural gas, and nitrogen into an oil reservoir. The injection of such fluids can increase production from the treated subterranean formation by at least one of swelling the crude oil, reducing oil viscosity, and forming a mobile phase including the injected fluid and oil components.
At various pressures and temperatures, such as the pressures and temperatures similar to those experienced downhole, the composition of an oil composition and the composition of a fluid in contact with the oil composition is difficult to determine.